Naruto Barbed Wired
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Rouge Uchiha's want to take over but there is a specific Uzumaki who wants to take it back
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongNaruto Barbed Wired Chapter 1 Brackish/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sounds of clanging metals hitting each other made a sort of a ping sound as a long haired purple haired girl skidded on the ground then looking up to see the Uchiha standing before her walking towards her sharingan in play. The girl clutched her kunai tightly then bolted out of her hiding place to attack her again but this time the Uchiha hit her with a series of quick attacks, too quick for the human eye to comprehend knocking the girl /br /"You're so weak, you don't have enough hatred for me Reina and you know something" br /br /Sarafina picked up Reina by the throat and slammed her into a tree cracking /br /"You never will" said Sarafina dropping her on the ground face /br /emKittie Brackish intro plays, showing the title screen and the main character/emsbr /br /The morning sun rose in the east waking up Reina from what seemed like a nightmare as she struggled but managed to stand up, her scythe was standing up by itself waiting for it's master to come. She dug it out from the ground putting it on her back as her wounds started to heal on their own thanks to the accelerated healing she had courtesy of her /br /You are so weak, you don't have enough hatred for me and you never willbr /br /Reina held her head as that thought haunted her because maybe Sarafina was right. But on the other hand letting hatred take over her mind wasn't something she was good at even though she has a tailed beast living in her stomach that could be unleashed at any moment and destroy the hidden Leaf, her home. The birds chirp signaling the start of the morning then Reina realized she had to go see her father at the exams so she can be named Joini finally. She was training for this and now this is her chance to impress her father even though Naruto was already proud of her daughter for being a strong /br /"I'd better go before they start without me" said Reina taking a leap jumping through the trees and into the entrance to the exams, walking through the crowd into the /br /The crowd cheered as Reina walked in, some even waved at her admiring her except for Sarafina who was watching her from the shadows sharingan still active. The Uchiha girl couldn't believe that this lowlife girl was still alive, she thought she was rid of this riffraff but it seems Reina will never bow. Naruto walked out into the arena to greet her daughter and give her a big hug smiling then ruffling her hair /br /"Great to see you my daughter" said Naruto /br /"Great to be here daddy" said /br /The reunion would be have to be cut short as Sarafina dropped down on the far side of the arena looking over her opposition as another Uchiha with semi black hair wearing a black and red kimono watched from the darkness where no one can see her /br /"Make me proud, do your best ok?" asked Naruto giving her daughter a pep /br /Reina nodded as Naruto jumped up to higher /br /Sarafina showed a sick smile to Reina scaring her a /br /I should be careful, throw her off her game and then when the time is right I will strike quicklybr /Reina brought out her double bladed scythe as Sarafina brought out her long sword with electricity flowing through it ready to strike at any moment. Staring down at each other, they both bolted up and clashed their weapons at each other ending up in a tie with Reina losing the tie up /br /emYou don't have enough hate/embr /br /Her eyes turned crimson red as she punched Sarafina in the face so hard she hit the arena wall hard then falling to the ground face first. The crowd looked in shock and awe at the sudden horror standing before her, Reina's eyes changed back to hazel brown looking at the hole in the wall wide eyed. Sarafina got up with a broken nose and spitting out blood, eye twitching she did a motion of hand /br /"Fire Style Fireball jutsu!" shouted Reina as a big blazing fireball was hurling at /br /She tried to escape but it was too big to evade so she did the next best thing, grabbing her scythe and spinning it around at a fast rate almost as a wind turbine making the big fireball disappear but was a distraction for a double footed spin kick by Sarafina sending her skidding on the /br /emTime to end this bitch/em br /br /Sarafina clutched her right wrist making electricity appear in the form of a ball smirking and ran towards Reina with the ball of electric energy. A flash of memories entered Reina's thoughts that woke her up from her trance as she caught her hand in mid move, balding up her fist she uppercut her this time knocking her down to the ground. Sarafina hit the ground with a thud, her sharingan eyes reverted back to dark blue as she was out /br /"That girl...a valiant and courageous one, something to keep an eye on there will be a time where me and this girl will suffer the same fate as her mother" br /br /emEnding Song: Eminem Like Toy Soldiers (Instrumental)/em/p 


	2. Chapter 2 The Beast Within

Naruto Barbed Wired Chapter 2 The Beast Within

Reina left the arena scared about what her father would think about her sudden behavior even though she passed the first opponent of the exam, there would be another one but won't be until tomorrow. She sat down by a tree stump looking at her fist that had Sarafina's blood on it after that hard punch to the face sending her into the wall hard and landing face first on the ground. Then there was the sudden realization to grab her hand as she was coming at her with a chidori type style by also uppercutting her in the chin knocking her out cold.

I bet dad is probably pissed off at what I tried to do

She felt her father's arms around her in an embrace

Guess not

Kittie Brackish intro plays

Naruto let go of his embrace and had a big smile on his face.

"Dad I know you saw what happened in there" said Reina.

"I know Reina, trust me I had the same problem when I was younger...alot of people didn't like me because I had a tailed beast in me, that was until Iruka-sensei taught me that I can do anything if I just kept going and not give up" explained Naruto who knew what it felt like to be hated as a child.

"But then you made friends right?" asked Reina.

"It took some time to do so but eventually I did" said Naruto, recalling the events of his friends and teacher.

"Wow, even after all the crap you went through you still managed to make the world a better place" said Reina.

Naruto was surprised that her daughter could catch on very quickly but at this point it made his smile even brighter.

"You'll be fine with a tailed beast just never stop training ok?" asked Naruto.

Reina nodded getting up holding her double bladed scythe. Naruto gave her one last hug before jumping off back into the village leaving her daughter to ponder her thoughts hoping to realize why her punch was so hard just from her eyes turning crimson red, it kinda reminded her of the famous fight her father had with Sasuke Uchiha a long time ago but ever since Hinata's death Sasuke has not been seen or heard from.

I hope he's ok, I haven't seen Uncle Sasuke in a while

Reina walked over to her mother's gravestone and placed flowers over it, getting on one knee not trying to not cry.

"Hey mom I hope your ok up there along with grandpa and grandma...I won a test today, well I did something very bad but I was able to turn it into a good thing...anyway I love you mom" said Reina putting her hand on the gravestone.

Tears streamed down her face as she pictured all the times her mother took care of her, trained her, taught her all there is to know about ninjitsu but the biggest memory was when she graduated from ninja school top of her class and went on cool missions. The memories continued to flow as one of Christmas Morning where Hinata gave her a double bladed scythe as her present.

"I miss you mom...I want you back" said Reina voice cracking inbeween tears.

Removing her hand from the gravestone, Reina got up and looked up at the sky as a gentle breeze went by and flowed through her hair giving her a reason to smile more knowing that her mother is still right beside her cheering Reina on to do better things.

I will never give up, never!

Grabbing her scythe, she walked back into the village with a smile on her face as she wiped her tears keeping a bright heart.

Meanwhile somewhere a bunch of dead bodies from a small village courtesy of the unknow Uchiha saying to strike from the shadows and is not known by anyone but as "Night raider" along with her friend Sarafina who removed her hand from performing a chidori killing a man. Raider looked over at her narrowing her sharingan eyes but when a person tried to fight her an unnatural force cuts him in half.

"Sarafina you realize that you failed to kill that Uzumaki girl?" asked Night Raider showing her disapproval.

"Yea I know but she was beyond any normal ninja I've faced before" said Sarafina.

"Meaning what? Just because she was trained by Neji's sister and your brother's best friend doesn't mean she is unstoppable, every living thing has a weakness" explained Night Raider removing her hood revealing her long jet black hair.

Sarafina stared in awe but still respectively to her partner even though her beauty is unmatched by anyone even Kuranai from the Hidden Leaf. Night Raider looked down at the dead bodies before her and smirked which turned into a small laugh then became serious again.

"It's because she is an Uzumaki and a tailed beast, is that it?" asked Selene Uchiha, grabbing Sara by the throat lifting her up a bit.

"Yes" said Sarafina choking from the strong grip.

Selene dropped her on the ground while she breathed deeply and coughing wondering why she didn't think about that before, if they knew sooner then they would have her transform into the Nine Tails and destroy Konoha in the process. But for right now they had a mission to go to, meet Itachi at a waterfall where the famous Naruto vs. Sasuke fight happened and if they were late Itachi would not be happy at all not after what he did to the both of them the last time.

"Come on Sarafina we should get going before we endure another punishment from Itachi" said Selene as she put on her hood walking with Sara following.

Ninja stars hit a brown sugar bag as Reina kept pondering what she did, her beast came out in the form of a punch that just wouldn't leave her mind no matter how hard she tried to push it out her mind as she threw more of her stars at test dummies each more deadly than the last, making her more angry but at this point it was the only thing keeping her going right now. Letting her eyes change back to their original color she just looked over to see that her hand looked funny and had a weird dragon symbol on her palm.

"What the hell?" asked Reina

I should tell Dad about this quickly

Reina ran from her training area jumped up from branch to branch to see her father meditating by a waterfall so she landed quietly as a mouse not letting him know she's right there.

"I can see you over there Reina I sense your charka" said Naruto still in a meditation state.

Reina got out of her hiding place and walked over to her father and sat right beside him the same way he was and it didn't take Naruto to notice what was wrong with her.

"Something wrong? I sense your in dismay" asked Naruto concerned.

"Yea I got this weird symbol on the palm of my hand and I don't know why and it's been bugging me about what I did a few minutes ago" said Reina showing him the dragon symbol on her palm.

"Oh I see, the dragon symbol is what you are in combat and you don't need to worry about the punch...as long as it was effective but I know you want more answers about your tailed beast" said Naruto.

Reina nodded quickly.

I knew this day would come and it couldn't have come any sooner thought Naruto knowing that one day Reina would ask more questions about her tailed beast.

Reina was more determined as ever to learn more about the Nine Tails by any means necessary.

 _Ending Song: Eminem Like Toy Soldiers Instrumental_


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Naruto Barbed Wired Chapter 3 Deep Trouble Part 1**

Sarafina and Selene dropped down in the forest near the waterfall where Itachi was waiting for them.

"You both are late" said Itachi. "What took you?"

Selene explained that Sara fought a Uzumaki named Reina who punched her very powerfully and also stopping her hand then giving her an uppercut knocking her out.

"Hm I am not surprised she would, you underestimate an Uzumaki and you were defeated in the exam. We are not going to engage this until we know for sure who this Uzumaki is, what is her name again?" asked Itachi annoyed at Sarafina's failure.

"Reina Uzumaki master Itachi" said Sarafina.

"Naruto's daughter I would believe it since she does have the infamous Nine Tailed Dragon, an beast that is more powerful than Kyuubi in many ways more than one" explained Itachi.

Selene's eyes widen a bit at the thought of Kyuubi being overpowered by this Nine Tailed Dragon.

"Thinking that makes me cringe beyond belief" said Selene.

"Do not underestimate her, she is very powerful but I'm sure you'll both okay" finished Itachi looking at them both in annoyance and regret.

Both of them nodded and jumped away.

Itachi closed his eyes somehow in a trance then opened them back again sensing Naruto right behind him a few feet away.

"Naruto..." started Itachi

"Itachi I need you to stop this, my daughter has nothing to do with this" said Naruto defending her daughter.

"It's too late...once Selene and Sarafina capture your precious daughter we will test to see how powerful she really is but it has been a while since you and I have fought each other" said Itachi activating his sharingan.

"I didn't want it to come to this but I guess I have no other options" said Naruto bringing out his kunai ready for battle.

Itachi and Naruto ran towards each other clashing with their kunai's with the Uchiha winning the clash kicking his opponent into a rock wall causing a rock slide but managed to get away quick enough. Naruto rushed him giving him quick attacks and using the Kyuubi for assistance, scratching Itachi in the face leaving a mark while also splitting a trunk of a tree in the process.

He's gotten better with time...that shall be tested as well.

Getting up, Itachi dusted himself off then moved quickly putting Naruto under his genjutsu where the whole world was black and white. The orange ninja looked around his surroundings realizing he was under a genjutsu created by Itachi but not was phased by anything he saw knowing it was just an illusion so to escape Naruto popped out his red Kyuubi eyes causing a break in the jutsu then punching Itachi in the face hard breaking his nose and sending him flying. Before he could land back down, Naruto jumped and did a spinning back kick to the head causing him to land on the water hard.

"Huff...huff...I think that should do it" said Naruto.

All of a sudden a giant Susanoo appeared in front of him as he stared wide eyed at the awe inspiring sight.

"This isn't over Naruto Uzumaki! You will be ended by me" shouted Itachi as Naruto continued to watch wide eyed.

 _Ending Song Kittie Brackish_


	4. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Naruto Barbed Wired Chapter 5 Deep Trouble Part 2**

The towering Susanoo was making Naruto feel small with his shield and fire sword Itachi knew in his mind he had the upper hand so he pulled the sword then began to slash it at Naruto who moved out of the way just in time for it to slice up a rock formation in half.

Intro Song: Kittie Brackish

Naruto continued to block and avoid many of Itachi's attacks some with most success but others not so much.

Damn I have to get around that

Naruto's eyes turn red, the Kyuubi cloak appeared and began to run on all fours avoiding the fireballs coming at him and with a strong jump he came down full speed stabbed Itachi in the eye then punching him in the face repeatedly making the Susanoo disappear in a matter of moments. The Kyuubi cloak faded away but Naruto's eyes were still crimson red as he got up.

"Itachi I don't why you think that your students will take on my daughter but you need to call them off NOW!" yelled Naruto picking up the Uchiha and choking him.

"Your daughter doesn't stand a chance against them...it would be no use calling them off." said Itachi.

Meanwhile, Reina was being tossed around like a rag doll by Selene who kneed her in the stomach making her cough up blood and fall to the ground.

"Sarafina was right about you, you don't have enough hatred for us to even survive" said Selene as she picked her up looking into her eyes as he Sharingan activated.

Reina's eyes turn crimson red again like last time and punched Selene square in the face, sending her skidding all over the ground but catching herself. Looking at her wound she was impressed by this new attitude Reina was showing this time but she was coming at her very quickly and unleashing a fury of quick attacks knocking Selene to the ground a couple of times. Reina pulled out her double bladed scythe which glowed in the ground with dragon tattoos all over it, twirling it around as Selene pulled out a red kitana staring down her opponent on the other side of the world.

"You have no idea what your getting yourself into" said Selene with a smirk.

"We'll see about that" responded Reina still twirling her scythe.

"Seems you have a new attitude, I like it" said Selene impressed.

"Shut up and fight" said Reina.

"Very well but you will not win this fight my dear, there is only two of us and one of you...this will be a short fight" explained Selene as Sarafina stood beside her.

"We'll see about that" said Reina still twirling her scythe ready to make a move.

Selene whispered to have Sarafina in position of their special move: Double Chidori. Reina was wondering what was going on but right now had to duck a stabbing move by Selene and slashed her shoulder squirting out blood to the ground. She screamed in pain but eventually her wound healed up quickly as she then began to smirk as Sarafina readied the chidori, waiting for Selene to give the signal.

What the hell are they doing? thought Reina.

"You thought you were smart girl but now it's time for you to die!" said Selene as her and Sarafina charged at her with chidori's coming full speed.

Reina performed some handsigns quickly to perform a special jutsu.

"Way of the Dragon, Dragon wall Jutsu!" yelled Reina as two big walls stood beside her on each side.

Sarafina and Selene hit them knocking them down but they're plan seemed to fail, Reina smirked and did a double roundhouse kick on them both knocking them down to the ground. As Selene was getting up her opponent did a flip kick on her as momentum so Sarafina could get hit with a corkscrew leg drop on the top of her head keeping her down. Selene spit out blood looking at Reina who's eyes were blood red at this moment signaling that she is not playing this time and wanted to literally hurt them. The gentle but unforgiving wind was blowing as Sarafina got up and they decided to punch her in the face but Reina blocked it with her arms, she then spun around and did a double palm strike confusing them while she went into the air performing quick hand signs.

"Way of the Dragon, Inferno breath jutsu!" said Reina as she blew out green smoke into the clearing.

"What are you planning girl!?" yelled Sarafina.

Clapping her hands, the green smoke turned into a makeshift explosion making both Selene and Sarafina move back and skidding on the ground hard. Reina landed on her feet eyes still blood red ready to start again.

"You damn Uzumaki girl! This time I will end you!" yelled Selene activating a black version of a Chidori.

"You brought this on yourself so this is your own fault" said Reina activating a makeshift Rasengan with a sort of a green hue around it.

Staring down at each other, they gave each other one last glance then jumped up.


	5. Chapter 5 Run Uchiha Run

**Naruto Barbed Wired Chapter 5 Run Uchiha Run**

Reina was ready for another attack as Selene went for another chidori strike but was avoided by a hard kick in the chin sending her flying into the air which bought her time with Sarafina who readied herself for a fight. She charged at the dragon girl, hitting her with quick attacks but to no avail as it was like Reina's red eyes helped her fight these rouges quickly so when Sara went for a punch it was caught and as soon as Reina opened her eyes again, she twisted her arm then kicked her hard in the heart sending her flying into 12 houses nearby. Changing her eyes back to normal, Reina examined her surroundings noticing the damage she was doing.

"Whoa" said Reina.

 _Kittie Brackish plays_

Naruto raced to the scene of what he saw was two Uchiha elites taken down by one girl with dragon abilities which made Naruto very happy as he hugged his daughter, Selene came back down to earth but fell face first into the ground then struggled to get up.

"Why you little...your going to die now!" yelled Selene as her eyes turned solid pitch black while also summoning a black version of the chidori.

Naruto eyes widen quickly.

"Reina get away from here quickly!" shouted Naruto.

"Yes father" responded Reina as she jumped up with Sarafina following her.

"I was going to kill your daughter but what better way to end the Uzumaki race than go to the symbol of hope himself Naruto Uzumaki, you know your sister Leena was right about everything" said Selene.

"She didn't tell you everything" said Naruto as he cracked his knuckles.

Naruto engaged in a stare down then the both of them charged at each other and started hitting each other with quick attacks, each one hitting each other. Selene's black eyes distracted Naruto from the fight at hand which gave her the advantage in the battle by knocking him down by using a flying corkscrew kick in the face causing Naruto to skid on the ground but he caught himself.

She's good...no wonder Itachi picked her.

His thought was interrupted by a black chidori that only scratched his face a little before hitting a wall hard giving off a deadly explosion. Naruto counted himself lucky that he didn't get hit with that move, using a hand sign he summoned 6 shadow clones that helped Naruto create a Rasen Shiriken.

"Impressive Naruto, your going back to your old roots when you fought the Akatsuki, I must say I am very impressed to say the least" said Selene as she activated what looked like a chidori but had the same shade of pitch black that matched her eyes.

Naruto showed no emotion at all as both ninjas collided with their moves making a giant super shock wave that had a wind so gusty that houses around them turned into nothing but rubble. The massive shock wave created a black and red bubble like substance holding them both as both of them still tried to best each other in their fight.

This boy named Naruto has gotten in this situation before with my cousin Sasuke...but this time I will end him quickly.

The blackened chidori hit Naruto's chest pulling him back and hitting the ground very hard causing him to crash and burn onto the unforgiving cold dirt as Selene dropped down as her eyes reverted back to their normal shade while she also had a smile, looking down at the downed Naruto.

"Guess it's true what they say about you, the valiant ones survive but the foolish always die" said Selene as she walked away leaving Naruto on the ground knocked out cold.

Raindrops began to fall under Naruto's clothes and face, making him wake up a little to see Reina standing over her father then carrying him back to the hospital. A doctor was able to treat Naruto while Reina waited in the waiting room hoping that whatever treatment they give him he will come back stronger than before. The thought of her father dying kept echoing in Reina's mind to the point she almost shed a tear but now was not the time for tears, now she was more determined to find those Uchiha's and take them down one by one starting with Selene then work her way down the list.

I have to do this...for my dad...for my home...for everyone I love.

Reina got up, put on her headband then sprinted out of the hospital into the cold rain.

 _Shatter Me By Lindsey Stirling ft Lizzy Hale plays_


End file.
